


Колпак свободы

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Все хотят провести рождество если не с умом, то хотя бы с пользой.





	Колпак свободы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фикатон «Мелочь, а приятно».
> 
> «Колпак свободы» – одно из русских названий грибов Psilocybe semilanceata. Другие русские названия - острая коническая лысина, «веселушка». Вид грибов семейства строфариевых. Содержит псилобицин и псилоцин, обладающие психоактивными свойствами, поэтому относится к несъедобным галлюциногенным грибам.

Гарри понял, что его ожидают какие-то неприятности, сразу же, как только увидел решительно направляющуюся к нему Гермиону.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - Гермиона подтвердила его самые серьезные опасения, рывком стаскивая с теплого и насиженного кресла в гриффиндорской гостиной. – Но не здесь, здесь слишком много народа.  
\- В библиотеке? – пытаясь выдать желаемое за действительное, спросил Гарри. – Рона позвать?  
Гермиона посмотрела на него с таким выражением лица, что Гарри сразу понял всю тщетность своих попыток и уныло поплелся за подругой в коридор.  
\- Пойдем в Выручай-комнату, - через плечо бросила Гермиона и зашагала в нужном направлении.  
Гарри на долю мгновения захотелось взбунтоваться и вернуться в теплую гостиную, но этот порыв был подавлен им в корне. Да и, в конце концов, интересно же, что такое задумала Гермиона, о чем никому нельзя знать, кроме него.  
  
_\- Не ожидал, не ожидал, - Снейп помедлил у дверей, выглянул в коридор за спину своей гостьи и, удостоверившись, что там никого нет, кивком предложил войти. – Что тебя привело в Хогвартс? У Драко…_  
\- Да знаю я, что у Драко всё в порядке, - устало отмахнулась Нарцисса Малфой и тяжело опустилась в кресло. – Ты так говоришь, словно Драко – главная проблема магического мира.  
\- Ну что ты, - Снейп с тоской отбросил мысль о том, как хорошо и спокойно он предполагал провести этот выходной незадолго до Рождества в полном одиночестве. – А какая проблема с главной проблемой магического мира?  
\- Он хочет праздновать рождество, - печально сказала Нарцисса, машинально отрывая бахрому от пледа, лежащего на кресле.  
От дурного предчувствия того, что станет с пледом к концу дня, сердце Снейпа сжалось. Мысленно он уже сочинял письмо Люциусу Малфою с требованием возместить ущерб, приложив к обычному подарку в виде пресс-папье еще и новый плед.  
\- Ты меня слушаешь? – прервала его размышления Нарцисса. – Что делать будем? Надо какой-то сюрприз придумать, чтобы Лорд доволен остался, а то кто знает, что ему в голову взбредет. Устроит опять рейд по магловским селеньям, а я уже не помню, когда Люциус в Рождество дома ночевал.  
Северус хмыкнул, но свои мысли по поводу ночевок Люциуса решил оставить при себе.   
  
Намерения Гермионы недвусмысленно отражало убранство Выручай-комнаты, заключенное в одной совершенно безвкусно заправленной кровати посреди комнаты.  
«Где-то я видел такую порнушку», - пронеслось в голове у Поттера, но вслух он постарался продлить свои надежды:  
\- Что делать будем? – как можно невиннее спросил он, стараясь не коситься на кровать.  
\- Я тут подумала, - Гермиона спокойно села на кровать и кивком подозвала Гарри поближе. – И решила, что нам нужно переспать. Желательно сегодня.  
\- О, - Гарри наморщил лоб, пытаясь изобразить мыслительный процесс. – Мы будем встречаться? Я думал, тебе Рон нрави…  
\- Где в словах «нам нужно переспать» ты заметил слова «мы будем встречаться»? – с сарказмом поинтересовалась Гермиона. – Вот в этом твоя главная проблема, Гарри. Ты всегда выдаешь желаемое за действительное и наоборот.  
\- В каком смысле наоборот? – Гарри тянул время, с ужасом понимая, что Гермиона начинает расстегивать кофточку. Если бы она решила с ним встречаться, это полбеды. Тогда бы можно было предложить не торопиться, но как теперь сказать подруге, что она ему совсем не нравится… в этом плане, и не очутиться при этом с утюгом во лбу? А в том, что Гермиона на лету сможет трансфигурировать подушку в утюг, у Гарри никаких сомнений не возникало.  
\- Не думай об этом, - Гермиона уже избавилась от кофточки, открыв миру и смущенному Поттеру выступающие ключицы и фиолетовый лифчик, не очень успешно скрывающий то, что скрывать, собственно, нечего. – Я просто прочитала, что первый сексуальный опыт должен быть с близким человеком, но не с тем, с кем собираешься потом жить. Чтобы негативная сторона первого раза не сказалась на дальнейшей жизни…  
«Уничтожу все книги, - вяло подумал Гарри, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с подругой и её фиолетовым бельем. – Если выживу, конечно».  
  
_\- Может, ёлку ему поставите… ну там оленя и новогодних эльфов? – Северус не хотел думать о Рождестве, он хотел посидеть с книгой, или с виски. Или с книгой и виски, но Нарцисса Малфой совершенно точно не входила в список того, с чем он хотел посидеть. По крайней мере, не в таком настроении._  
\- Оригинал, - фыркнула Нарцисса. – Думаешь, самый умный? Только ель рубить себе Макнейр загреб, вроде как у него топор – спорить никто и не стал, у него и правда топор. Наших эльфов я предлагать запретила, они какие-то на голову не очень нормальные, а оленей сразу Лестранджи забили.  
\- В смысле, заняли? – осторожно уточнил Снейп.  
Нарцисса утомленно вздохнула.  
\- Нет, в том смысле, который ты подумал первым, - ответила она. – И теперь я не уйду, пока ты не придумаешь, что нам сделать, чтобы Лорду понравилось.  
  
\- А давай не сегодня? – предпринял последнюю попытку Гарри. – У меня что-то шрам болит.  
\- Гарри, - Гермиона деловито повесила чулки на стул рядом с кроватью и напялила обратно туфли, предварительно увеличив каблук до немыслимых размеров. – Ты знаешь, что фантомные боли – это очень и очень опасно?  
\- Не знаю, - Гарри был согласен ухватиться за любую соломинку. – Расскажи.  
Он не хотел признаваться, но при виде костлявой и лохматой подруги мысли возникали о расческе и пирожном с кремом, а никак не о постели. Похоже, его член был такого же мнения, по крайней мере, на полуголую Грейнджер он реагировал не больше, чем на жабу Невилла. Да и на самого Невилла тоже.  
\- Говорят, спиртное помогает расслабиться, - задумчиво констатировала Гермиона, глядя, как судорожно держится за свои брюки Гарри.  
\- Точно! – обрадовался Гарри. – Но сегодня спиртного уже не достать, вот если к Рождеству поближе… Наши из Хогсмида принесут.  
\- Ну уж нет! – Гермиона решительно натянула мантию прямо поверх белья. – Я знаю, где можно достать спирт в любое время дня и ночи. Жди меня тут.  
Она выскочила за дверь, а Гарри устало привалился к стене.  
«Спирт, - подумал он. – Она абсолютно точно сказала "спирт". Не пиво и даже не огневиски. Спирт и Гермиона в фиолетовом белье…»  
Гарри с трудом подавил в себе малодушное желание прямо сию секунду отправиться воевать Волдеморта, и остался ждать, мучительно перебирая в мыслях все возможные варианты развития событий.  
  
_\- Может, убьем кого-нибудь? – Снейп страдал. Он еще не терял надежды избавиться от Нарциссы Малфой, но чем ближе было утро, тем призрачнее становилась его надежда._  
\- И кого можно убить, чтобы это получилось **празднично** для Лорда? Разве что Поттера, - фыркала Нарцисса. Она уже покончила с пледом и теперь, сама того не замечая, ковыряла кресло, заставляя сердце Снейпа мучительно содрогаться.  
\- Почему сразу Поттера, - сникал Снейп. – Можно министра убить. Расчленить и на ёлку повесить.  
\- Идея хорошая, - Нарцисса задумчиво кусала губы. – Но ты ведь помнишь, у кого топор. Получится, Макнейр - все, Макнейр – душка и главный организатор праздника, а мы тогда что? Нет, давай что-нибудь без «расчленить».  
Снейп уже собирался ответить, где он видел Нарциссу Малфой, и где ей следовало пребывать в эту прекрасную ночь, но в это время дверь заискрила от произнесенного снаружи заклинания и приоткрылась.  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
В образовавшуюся щель протиснулась Гермиона Грейнджер и, не замечая сидящих в глубине комнаты Снейпа и миссис Малфой, целеустремленно ринулась к полкам.  
Когда Грейнджер уже перебрала все колбы и бутылочки на нижней полке и потянулась ко второй, Нарцисса не выдержала.  
\- Северус, а что говорит ваш директор, когда застает студентов так поздно в твоей комнате?  
\- Наш директор так поздно в моей комнате не появляется, - раздраженно отрезал Снейп. Он так хотел вычислить, что собирается варить неутомимая троица, но Нарцисса и в этот раз лишила его последней надежды.  
Гермиона испуганно отпрыгнула от шкафа и оглянулась. Увидев Снейпа и Нарциссу, она неожиданно одним молниеносным движением закинула в рот то, что в этот момент держала в руке и со словами:  
\- А я нифего не бфала, фы нифего не докафыте! – выскочила за дверь.  
Снейп не торопясь достал из стола толстый журнал, на котором было аккуратно выведено «список ингредиентов» и быстро нашел нужную страницу.  
Встав за его плечом, Нарцисса Малфой смогла прочесть, как он пишет напротив «Psilocybe semilanceata» - «23 декабря N года. Съедены Гермионой Грейнджер».  
Журнал пестрел фразами вроде «Украдено гриффиндорцами, точный список не установлен», «Испорчено Невиллом Лонгботтомом», «Выпрошено Панси Паркинсон», «поедено мышами»…  
\- И это всё? – поразилась Нарцисса. – И ты ничего не предпримешь?  
\- Что значит «всё»? – поразился Снейп. – Мы сейчас же пойдем за ней. Я не хочу пропустить момент, когда она выйдет из трипа.  
\- Выйдет из чего? – не поняла миссис Малфой.  
Снейп окинул её взглядом.  
\- Некоторые не выходят и пребывают там вечно, - сухо ответил он. – Пошли скорее, Дамблдор запрещает эти грибы даже на мышах тестировать, а тут не мышь, тут целая Грейнджер!  
  
Гарри всё-таки решил не дожидаться Гермиону, поэтому он столкнулся с ней в коридоре.  
Глаза у девушки были безумные, но спирта в руках не было.  
\- Знаешь, Гарри! – зашептала она, с деликатностью бульдозера прижимая друга к стене. – Кажется, я переспала со Снейпом!  
\- Да? – Гарри почувствовал, что его облегчение смешано с какой-то горечью. – А как так получилось? И как же я?  
\- Не знаю как, но там был Снейп! – Гарри понял, что логика изменила его подруге, возможно, даже впервые в жизни. – А еще там была Нарцисса Малфой. Наверное, ты переспал с ней.  
\- Я не мог с ней переспать, - не согласился Гарри, пытаясь вывернуться из дружеских объятий Грейнджер. – Меня там даже не было!  
\- Точно, - Гермиона отпрянула от Гарри и наморщила лоб. – Тебя там точно не было. Так это что, значит, это я переспала с Нарциссой?!  
\- Гермиона, э-э-э… Гермиона, - Гарри медленно отодвигался, пытаясь сообразить, успеет ли он отойти достаточно далеко. – Может, баиньки, а? Утром разберемся, с кем ты там переспала.  
\- Ну уж нет, Гарри! – девушка неожиданно оказалась позади него. – Если я что-то решила сделать, то я это сделаю!  
Последнее, что слышал Гарри, прежде, чем сознание покинуло его, это треск отрываемого от стены канделябра.  
  
_\- Вот это экспрессия! Вот это я понимаю! – Нарцисса постеснялась захлопать в ладоши лишь по той причине, что её могли не понять остальные присутствующие в Большом зале. На неё и так неодобрительно косились те, кто смог заставить себя отвести взгляд от стола преподавателей. – Северус, а еще этих грибочков у тебя не осталось? Как ни так… пси… пси…_  
\- Их еще называют колпаком свободы, - любезно ответил Снейп. – А кроме грибочков ничего не надо? Грейнджер, например?  
\- Нет, нам хватит Поттера и канделябра! – решительно произнесла Нарцисса и взгляд её мечтательно затуманился. – Вот это сюрприз на Рождество! Да лучше такого просто быть не может!  
  
Гермионе показалось, что она всего на мгновение задремала, но почему-то очнулась она в Большом зале. Окончательно проснуться ей помог полный ужаса взгляд Рона. Оглянувшись, она поняла, что такой взгляд почти у всех присутствующих, а их в зале немало, особенно для столь раннего часа.  
Неожиданно она почувствовала, что сидит на чем-то мягком, и это мягкое негромко стонет. Все еще боясь перевести взгляд вниз, Гермиона скосила глаза на правую руку и с ужасом обнаружила в ней канделябр.  
\- Ничего так денек начинается, - только и смогла произнести она.  
  
_\- Да-а, - покивала своим мыслям Нарцисса, с удовольствием разглядывая композицию на столе преподавателей, состоящую из полуголой Грейнджер с канделябром, сидящей на полуголом Поттере. Впрочем, в данном случае было сложно определить, кто из них был с канделябром. – Отличное будет Рождество!_


End file.
